Rhythm Heaven Superstar
Rhythm Heaven Superstar (Japanese: リズム天国：星空 Rhythm Tengoku: Starry Skies), AKA Rhythm Paradise Nova in Europe; Rhythm World SWITCH (리듬세상 SWITCH) in Korea; Rhythm Paradise in South America, Canada, Mexico, & the Netherlands; Rhythm World (節奏世界 or 节奏世界) in China; and Rhythm Paradise (Ритм Рай) in Russia, is the fifth installment of the Rhythm Heaven series. It uses the letter/arrow buttons, both of the Z-triggers, & the C-Pad. It is be the second game to have a story mode, & will the first game to be released in South America, Canada, Mexico, China, Russia, & the Netherlands. Gameplay The gameplay is a lot like the rest of the series: You press buttons to the rhythm of the beat. There are always audio cues to guide you, so you can even play it without sight! Five games-- four normal games & one Remix-- are in each set, and you need to play them in order. There are 3 types of Ratings you could get-- Try Again, OK, & Superb-- and two sub-ratings-- Just OK & That's OK. If you get a Try Again 3 times in a row, you can ask the Barista to skip the game for you, but your Flow will go down. Story A duo consisting of Rizzie, a girl with a big taste in music, and Simon, her monkey pet/friend, travel around the country to find the Maidens of Rhythm. They encounter some of the people of the various lands, including Captain Jackie (Symphony Shore; From Pirate Crew), Daisy (Goicoso Garden: From Wizard's Waltz), & Kaen-Kun (Siciliana Shops; From Kung Fu Ball). The Rhythm Maidens themselves are Grandia (DS Girl), Mariska (Headphones Girl), Hoshiko (Microphone Girl), Viola (Wii Girl), & Tapper (Tap Trial Girl). Differences from the Previous Games *In the Practice for all of the rhythm games, the instructions are read out by an voice actor, so that the visually impaired know how to play. *A new version of the OK Rank is created- That's OK. It happens when you mess up a bunch, but you still didn't get an Try Again rating, nor a normal OK Rank. For example, the one for Polar Rhythm might go: "We got electric eels in our tummies? That's very shocking! (But still... That's OK) *The "Rhythm Girl" for this game, Rizzie, actually has a use in the main game. That hadn't happened since Tengoku, with Tapper. Rhythm Games Set 1 Set 2 Set 3 Set 4 Set 5 Set 6 Set 7 Set 8 Credits Game Set 11 Remixes Bakery Remix: Based upon cookies, cakes, cupcakes, & other sweets. Chopstick Chomp's variation has a pair of tongs being held instead of chopsticks, and cookies & donuts are being caught. Chopstick Woman is wearing a shirt with puffy sleaves, & the bugs are pink ladybugs. In Sweet Shoppe, the shop is a lot more fancier & colorful, & the children are wearing puffy shirts, like Chopstick Woman. In Polar Rhythm, the penguins are catching gummy fish & eels on a giant cake. And Crank it Up has round donuts in place of the squares, strawberry filling in place of the rods, & the platforms being made of gingerbread & licorice. The Perfect reward is a Thing to Read, called "How to Make Musical Cupcakes", which is an cupcake recipe. Snowy Remix: Based upon snow, ice & other wintery things. In Air Hockey, the player is placing on a snow cloud, similarly to it's sequel. He's all bundled up in winter wear, complete with earmuffs. In Pool Party, the Sea Monkey & the swimmers are performing in a frozen lake, with fishing hole-sized holes drilled in. The swimmers are wearing one-piece bathing suits. In Squirrel Squad, everything's the same, except that the trees are snowed upon. In Dream Spider, the Spider is in a web made of ice crystals, & takes places in an ice cave. The Perfect Reward is a Thing to Read, called "Winter Wonders", which is a series of poems. Retro Remix: Based upon the 80's & 90's. Jazzercise is in here, & the girl has a more funky look for her & her dog. In Karate Man, Karate Joe wears the same boxer outfit from Rhythm Tengoku's arcade port, & he's in that game's arcade machine. Spaced Out has the invaders from Shoot-'Em-Up appear, & the Radio Lady in place of Maiden Voyage. Robobounce has pixelated versions of the normal graphics, & a rather funky-looking tester nearby. Ocean Remix: Based upon the waters of the seven seas. In Samurai Slice, the background is a pier, with three ships & a lighthouse in the background. The Wandering Samurai & Youkai Lady are colored slightly darker. Ring-Dong has the Bell Belles ringing the bell in a lighthouse, with the ships in the background. Your Highness! has blue Puffballs marching down a small town, with the ocean in the background. Finally, Open Mic has the singing duo on one of the ships, with them wearing sailor costumes. Pyramid Remix: Based upon ancient Egypt, & sandy deserts. Garden Remix: Based upon various forms of flora, & grasses. Solar Remix: Not really based upon the sun; instead, it focuses on the beach, with the sun in every shot. Lunar Remix: Actually based upon the big city, with the moon in every shot. This is the second Remix in this game with vocals. The perfect reward is Lyrics Sheet- Don't Forget Me. Clock Remix: Based upon various points in time, plus clocks & time machines. Cosmic Remix Based upon SPACE! That is, planets, comets, metors, stars, spaceships, & aliens. Rainbow Remix: Everything in in a hand-drawn style, and every game is in black, white, & grey. But the color is slowing starting to fade in. This also is the third vocal Remix. Finale Remix: Inculdes every normal minigame in the game, including Fireworks Show & excluding Karate Woman. Painter Skater starts & ends it. Unlucky Remix: Based upon plain old bad luck. This is the hardest Remix in the game, with Endless Games, Sequels, & even single-player versions of Piano Duel & Clap Club! It's only playable after Perfecting the other Remixes. Rhythm Practice This is like the Drum Lessons in Rhythm Tengoku & the Guitar Lessons in Rhythm Heaven. Like the latter, it is based upon previous minigames. Unlike either, there is two versions of the mode. Vocal Practice The duo from Open Mic are warming their vocals up to vocal songs from the previous games. Band Practice The band from Basement Band are practicing their next act to (mostly) instrumental songs from Superstar only. Extra Games Endless Games Unique Duet Mode Games Rhythm Toys Trivia See: Rhythm Heaven Superstar/Trivia Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Rhythm Heaven Games Category:Swimminton Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games Category:Fantendo Articles